Dracorde
by Madeline-chan09
Summary: Temporary Hiatus. Continues in early April.
1. Prologue: Memories

Dracorde: Prologue - Memories

X716

"Millions and billions of years ago, before this very universe existed, the four gods of Ishval created light and dark. From light, life was created. They were the angels, and minor gods. However, life was also created in the dark. These were the demons, and the serpents.

"At first, the race of light and the race of darkness lived together in harmony. Then, the neutrals were formed from the lights and darks, and they were creatures of neither light nor dark. These are the dragons, celestial spirits, mermaids, fairies, and mages. They were happy.

"Their happiness ended when a selfish little demon wanted the planes of the universe to himself. He waged war against the other races. The battle took thousands of years. Slowly, the balance of light and dark was disappearing, so one of the gods, Walrod Cken, created planes for each race. Akuma for the demons, Hebi for the serpent-kinds, Tenshi for the angels, Kamigami for the minor gods, Riyu for the Dragons, Kyohaku for the spirits, Ningyo for the mermaids, Yosei for the fairies, and Earth for the mages. Then for each of those planes was a parallel world, a back-up, opposite world called Edolas.

"In Riyu, there are only seven dragons left. There is Bruciare the fire dragon, Flusso the water dragon, Salire the earth dragon, Colpo the sky the dragon, Lucido the light dragon, Velare the shadow dragon, and Regnare Pace the bringer of peace.

"A few hundred years later, the populace of Riyu grew from seven to seven thousands. A decendant of Regnare Pace named Primo saw that without a ruler, the dragons will fall apart. So, Primo chose the best fire, water, earth, sky, light and shadow dragon. He appointed them as the ruler of the dragons in their respective clans named from the first dragons. In turn the seven dragons appointed Primo as king.

"Time went on and by crossbreeding; dragons with different power were born. There were lightning dragons, star dragons, moon dragons, and even cloud dragons. However, a purebred dragon is always the strongest. Therefore, when one ruler dies, the strongest of his kind will replace him. The cycle goes on and on.

"Along the way, some of the dragons came to Earthland, a world filled by humans made in the gods' likeness. The dragons taught them their 'magic' as did the other races. These people are called mages and those who practiced the dragon's magic called dragon-slayers for only dragons can defeat other dragons. Training to be one takes years of practice but the results pay off. When a slayer receives lacrima, a physical form of magic, from his or her dragon, the slayer will be stronger and be more like a dragon.

"Dragon-slayers are classified into three kinds: the first generation, second generation, and third generation. The first generations are those who are just trained by dragons. The second generations are those who only received a dragon lacrima implant. The third generations are those who are both trained and have received dragon lacrima." A brunette, who looks around the age between eighteen and twenty, read aloud to her daughter from a book. Then she kissed the nose of the young girl and bid her good night.

She is Pinna Dreyar, the wife of a young S-class mage of Fairy Tail. Despite her looks, she's actually forty years old, but no one knows that, not even her husband. Pinna has another secret though. She's a dragon, but not just a regular one. She is the princess and future ruler of Riyu. And... She's not a major character and that's all you really need to know.

"Mama, why can't I tell Papa your lessons?" Black eyes met Chocolate ones.

"Because it's a secret and we should keep secrets. Now go to sleep, Nora. Mama has to cook for Papa." The brunette princess tucked her three year old daughter goodnight and left for the kitchen. On her way down, a tall white-haired man appeared. His appearance shocked Pinna. After all, wouldn't you be surprise too if suddenly a (hot) man whom you never invited to your home before is in front of you?

"Lady Pinna, your presence is greatly requested in the Courts. Your father, King David, has passed on and no one but you can take his crown. Please make haste before the dragons rally for their queen," the man said monotonously. His face passive and void of any emotion.

"But how about my daughter? She's far too young to pass through the portal. I shall not leave without Nora!"

"Lady Pinna, it has all been prepared. The Dragon of the Sky and Dragon of Shadows have ensured that the portal will be safe for the young princess to pass."

"And my husband?" Despite the twenty year age difference and the fact the she's a dragon, Pinna loved Makarov Dreyar from the depths of her literally gold heart. He was hers and hers alone. A set of skin-colored scales, barely visible, by his neck marks him as Pinna's mate, whether he knew or not.

"My lady, that is not possible. Not only is it against law, but it might also start an uprising if the dragons find out that there is a human in Riyu." A slight hint of sympathy and pity laced his eyes and voice, "Sed lex pura lex. Law is hard, Lady Pinna, but it is law." The white-haired man offered his hand, "The dragoness of fire will stage an accident so your husband won't question your disappearance. Please come with us. Your coronation awaits."

The queen-to-be sighed. She knew that one way or another she will be crowned and she'll have to leave the happiness she found in Earthland. Pinna only hopes that her little Nora will keep her sane. She took the man's hand and they both vanished to their home realm.

That night, the Fairy Tail S-class mage came to home to a burning two-story house and charred bodies of a woman and her child. It was night Makarov lost his beloved family.

* * *

><p>X717-X777<p>

Eight and half months after Pinna was crowned Queen of Dragons and have left Earthland for good, Layla Dreyar was born with the choco-caramel orbs of her mother and tuft of blond hair of her father. She was the night to her older sister's light and for Pinna, a constant reminder of Makarov Dreyar.

Layla grew up with only the company of Nora. Her mother avoids her like she's a plague. The maids and manservants were always scurrying around the castle following orders and no time to play with the princess. Her nanny once tried to assasinate both her and her sister, so that's a big no-no. The dragons and dragonesses of clans are kind to her but are always busy with the feuds normally between the Salire and the Colpo clans.

When it comes to princess training, all she'd hear was "Nora this," "Nora that," and "Layla, you should be like your sister." Then in the dining room, all she would eat are the scraps and bits that her sister gives when she can for the number one motto in Riyu is "Only the strongest survive."

Nora had a different dilemna from Layla. She too is also ignored by everyone around her however, she was better in training than her sister, fiercer, more ferocious, more like a dragon should be, while Layla was good but much kinder and gentle, more human. She would always give Layla the best parts she could get and a few for herself but it wasn't enough if you were thirteen and the rest were seven hungry grown-ups with appetites thrice their size. Then she had to deal with those mini heartbreaks that she get everytime her onyx eyes meet Layla's, beautiful yet tragic at the same time. So when her little sister have turned sixteen, the age of maturity or when a dragon's growth slow down tremendously, both have packed up and left Riyu. Damn it all if the dragon realm has no heir! She will not stand for the emotional pain that she and her sister get in their "home". They morphed into their human forms and passed through the portal connecting Riyu and earthland.

The older princess is determined to show to Layla that there is life outside the skies of Riyu. She will show her the kindness and mercy found only with humans. Nora will train her and make sure she will be the queen. The ways of the dragons have been cruel and far too long, and the pale yellow dragon princess believe that Layla will be the one to pave the new ways of the dragon.

For the first few decades, the two travelled, learning different forms of magic and different ways to initiate theirs. They lived without worry because surely, Pinna (they refuse to call her their mother) would like them to be as faraway as possible. Also, Layla and Nora was able to steal a bag of dragon diamonds and that was enough for them to live a long, luxurious life in earthland. However, for experience' sake, they worked for the council as rogue mages. The sisters exposed themselves to the culture of the world and through those years, the very woman who brought them to existence or those kind folks who would pat their heads in the passing haven't even tried searching for them.

Sometime in between those decades, Nora and Layla decided to finally meet their father, Makarov Dreyar...

* * *

><p>Today was early May 5, x753. Rain pounded against the roof of the train as I stared out of the window. My sister, Nora, leaned on my shoulder, fast asleep. Currently, we're on a train to Magnolia, a seaside town in Fiore where my supposed father lives in. I sighed. Honestly, I don't know if I should feel excited or nervous or passive. I mean, I've been alive for 36 years (even though I look 18) and not once did I see him nor feel his presence. Nora said that both of us look like mama except I got his blonde hair and she got his dark eyes and that did a lot of help in getting a good concept of what he looks like. Sense the sarcasm, anyone?<p>

"Dearest passengers, I would like to inform you that we'll arrive in our next stop in Magnolia in 5 minutes," said the conducter via magic speakers.

I tapped my sister's shoulder, "Wake up, Nora. We're almost there." Of course, she awoke and sat straight. "Do you even know what he looks like now? Or where he is? Shouldn't he be like 60 or something?"

"Relax, Layla. We'll be fine. I can find him with my nose but it may or may not take a while, no promises."

The train came to halt in the station. A few passengers, including us, went our separate ways as more passengers boarded the magic-run locomotive. Nora immediately put her enhanced sense of smell to use while I just followed, pulling one silver suitcase behind me. I would help her but I don't know what my father's smell is like.

After an hour of going around town, we finally arrive in front of this huge building that's almost as big as my small room in Riyu (you'll need space when you're a giant dragon). There was a huge banner hanging on the top of the building that said 'Fairy Tail' and a cute sign below it that actually reminds me of a fairy. Nora brought her hand to the door and gently pushed it.

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!" Holy dragons! What in Edolas, Riyu, and all realms was that?! Shiz! Is that freaking table thrown at me!? What kind of guild is this!? By the dragons, if this is how they welcome people, I wonder what my father is like?!

Inside it was pandemonium! I have travelled this world for years and I don't have enough words to describe this chaos! EVERYONE is fighting with one another. Shouldn't guilds be helping each other or something? "Ummm, Nora, are you sure this is the place?" I asked. I swear there is that huge bead of sweat comically dripping from my forehead. Okay , that sounds wrong for some reason.

"Positve, Layla. My senses have led me here," she said with a determined look on her face. How can you say that? It's like we entered a not-underground fight club having a free-for-all.

A huge foot literally dropped from the ceiling, squishing the brawling mages. It gave us a clear view of a short old man dull yellow-gray hair and a green-haired barmaid. The old man yelled, "Don't you brats have any shame? We have guests!"

The barmaid then retorted, "Master, you can't really tell them off if you yourself just dropped your foot infront of them." Is it me or is her unwavering smile creepy?

"Shush, Sylvia. I'm trying to be a good and responsible guildmaster," he said then he faced us, taking in our features. Pain flashed on his face for a second until it fade away back to the cheery, crazy grandfather look. "Welcome to Fairy Tail! How can we be of service?"

Nora walked the distance from the door to the bar, avoiding the bodies of unconcious mages and stopping only a few meters away from the man. I stood a behind her gazing past her shoulder. My sister spoke, "We're looking for Makarov Dreyar. We wish to speak to him."

"That's me!" Say what? That guy who apparently owned the giant foot earlier is my father? "What do want to talk about? Do you want to join the guild? Have you come to sue us for damage inflicted by my children?" Oh I hope these barbarians aren't my siblings of some sort. "If that's the case, we won't be payin'. Please leave the way you came in."

I, Layla Dreyar, have decided that like this guy. "

No," Nora laughed, clearly amused, "Do you mind if we talked in private? It's kind of personal and important, to us at least."

"Very well. We can talk in the office, then. Come along," he said cheerfully. Is this guy not worried we could be some assasins sent to kill him? As my supposed father was trying to find the right key from this ring full of keys and what-nots and charms, he sighed, "You know, you both look like someone I loved and cherish." Why is it in past tense!? "I still do though, love and cherish her, but she's gone." Oh. He found the right key and let us in. Makarov sat behind the desk while we are sitted on the plush red armchairs in front of it. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

For a whole moment, Nora just stared into his eyes. They're all awko-taco and stuff. Suddenly my sister mumbled, "I'm Nora, daddy."

All it took are those three words until our father cried and hugged Nora. "H-how? Why are you s-so young?" he said, his voice a bit muffled.

A few more wails and questions later, he calmed down. Nora explained from when they were taken from earthland to this point. She explained how Pinna was pregnant with me before she was crowned. She explained the sadness that our mother's depression has brought to us. She explained everything while stayed quiet.

With tears still glistening on his eyes, our father placed left hand on my cheek and other on Nora's. "My two beautiful daughters. I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry I wasn't around when you were, growing up. I should have tried finding your mother to stop her depression."

Placing my hand over his, I spoke for the first time during our hour in this office, "It's okay, daddy." The word 'daddy' felt natural to say. "You had responsibilities and reasons."

"Will you join the guild?"

Nora answered, "Umm... I was planning to learn more forms of magic with Layla specifically that holder-caster Celestial Spirit Magic. But we'll be sure to visit." Actually, I'm learning CSM. Nora is learning Heavenly Body Magic. So far, I've got two keys, a bronze one called Iris and a silver one called Orion. We spent another hour getting to know each other before we left.

* * *

><p>"Layla!" I faintly hear my sister.<p>

"Layla-sama!" Orion?

"Miss Layla!" Iris?

"Layla. Stay with me! You'll be alright." I'm alright. I'll be alright. I'm right here. I can't feel my body and my magic. What happened? I feel so sleepy...

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone quietly snoring beside me. Nora? Weakly, I tried to touch her, but I can barely lift my hand. An IV was injected to it. I tried to call her. All that came out was nothing. I tried to call her again. Nothing happened. My eyes wander the room and it rested on the bump that was supposed to be my belly. Am I pregnant? What happened? I tried to call my sister and this time it worked, "No... ra?"<p>

In an instant, she awoke. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Layla! You're awake! You don't know how worried I am! I'll never let you out of my sight. I pointed to the bump, silently asking her. She answered, "You went on... a quest... by yourself without... me... You got... poisoned... by a... Dragon's Bane..." The rest was gibberish. The only I understood was 'man', 'advantage', and 'rape'. I put the puzzle pieces together. I sent her another look How long? "Going seven next week." A child was growing inside me. I'm going to be a mother. I'm going to be a mother! Even though this was completely unexpected and unplanned, I felt a surge of pride. Nora laughed at the ridiculous smile that I had on my face. However, her laugh reached its decrescendo and she frowned. "We can't keep him. He'll be in danger. Assasins are after us for the past decades and even though we make it through in the end, my little nephew-to-be won't. I'm sorry Layla-dear but we either drop him, which I forbid you to do, or give to daddy so that he'll raise him for us. Then when the threat is gone we can live happily together."

* * *

><p>Months passed, and on April 25, X761, my little free boy was born. Laxus was the name I've given him, a word meaning free. Free from the responsibilities of a prince. Free from the harsh nature of dragons.<p>

On April 26, X761, my baby boy saw his mother for the last time.

* * *

><p>Years passed, Nora have left me for the sake of Riyu. Mother contracted Magic Defeciency Syndrome or MDS, a sickness no magic wielder can escape, and my sister has to be crowned queen for the greater good of our kind. I stopped doing quests from Council. I met my husband Jude Heartfilia, and we've got married. Life has been kind to us and has blessed us with a child, Lucem, my lucky Lucy on July 1, X767. The light of the darkness Laxus have given me when I lost him. Laxus. I regret not ever coming back to him but my step-brother, Ivan and her wife have took him and raised him as their own when I couldn't. They made him happy. I would be a horrible mother if I took that happiness away from him. But Lucem, Lucy can't fill the void in my heart reserved for him.<p>

* * *

><p>On November 9, X771, Caelum was born, a sky with never-ending possibilities. A son is given to me after ten years. I though I would be happy again but as quickly as he was placed on my arms, he was taken,never to be seen again.<p>

* * *

><p>On August 5, X773, the same thing happened. Candor, the brightness that gives people warmth and support, my baby boy, was scorned by his father. The only thing I can do keep him safe was to give him away to someone else. But I can't burden my father or my brother so I gave him to someone I know will raise him well. Weisslogia, a dragon sent by Nora to protect us.<p>

* * *

><p>On July 7, X777, was the day I disappeared from the face of Earthland. The Dragon Rulers, came for me and staged my death so I can leave for Riyu and be crowned. Something bad must have happened to Nora. I had to leave behind Lucy so that I can make Riyu a safe place for her and her brothers. Yes, I'll come back for them. I'll change the ways of the dragons so my children won't suffer the way I did when I was young. Determined, I stepped into the portal.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm back, people! Merry Christmas! So this prologue is similar to the original. It's all about Layla fragmentsimportant life moments. We also have a two new characters: Pinna, Layla's mother, and Nora! I hope you liked this Prologue. If you're new here and you haven't read the first version of Dracorde, then welcome!

The first chapter: Short, Fast and Loud will be posted in around 10-14 days. See you! (BTW, The chapter titles willmost likely not be related with the chapeter itself. I get the chapter titles from my songs in iTues in shuffle except this one. This one is intentionally named but it does share the name of the song Memories by Panic! At the Disco)

Criticisms, comments and reviews are welcome!

**1/1/15**: I can't believe I accidentally posted the wrong chapter O.O Sigh... I guess that's what I get for posting two fanfics at once at 3 AM of Christmas day. I sincerely thank users **kerippi** and **Shadowtolight** for pointing out to me that posted the wrong story. Thank you!


	2. 1: Short, Fast and Loud

Word count: 3,987

Date published: January 6, 2014

Date started: October 2014

Date finished: December 28, 2014

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Short, Fast and Loud<br>**

July 10, X791

"I hate you," a certain blonde mage said as he took off his pants.

"Oh, hush, nii-san. You love me and you know it," replied the woman he was talking to.

They were playing strip UNO where you have of course, strip, when you lose. So far the girl was winning, with only her bracelet removed. The man was down to his boxers and socks.

"Why the hell are you calling me your brother, Lucy?" He asked as he took a swig of whiskey.

"I don't know, it just feels right, Laxus-nii,"

"Then, I'll call you Lulu. I now dub you as my little sister. Okay, I give up. You win," Laxus gathered the cards and placed it back on its box. "Shall we discuss the problems of the universe?"

"Like how Gray... should have a threesome... with Juvia and... Lyon?" The younger of the two slurred drunkenly.

"Nah... Gray should do it.. with Natsu and Erza."

Few minutes passed in comfortable silence. The two new siblings silently sipped their alcoholic beverages. Nothing occupied their minds but how serene yet crazy the scene is around them. The only time the quietness was broken was when Laxus heavily exhaled, "We're so wasted."

The guild just won the Grand Magic Games for the first time and of course there was party. Most members have left for a good night's sleep, after all it was already three in the morning and the celebration started hours ago. The only mages who stayed were Team Natsu, the Rainjishuu, Cana, the Strauss', as well as their guests: Bacchus, the boys from Blue Pegasus and the twin dragons from Sabertooth. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how one views it, they are all passed out on either the tables, the chairs, the floor, or the bar. Laxus and Lucy were the only ones awake and apparently talking about how ducks are the most evil animal mankind has ever face.

"I'm telling you, Laxus-nii! Ducks are masterminds plotting the end of Earthland through sheer cuteness!"

The blonde man patted his sister's head, "No they aren't. Cockcroaches are! They can't be killed by nuclear weapons and can survive without a head! On top of that, they can fly! What's scarier than that?"

Lucy nodded. Point taken.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! I LOVE YOU! LEMME HAVE YOUR BAB-" Snore.

"What the fuck was that?" Laxus inquired.

"I don't know, nii-san. I don't know at all. Natsu, I think... I'm seeing friendly mushrooms."

"Lucy, go home. You're drunk."

"But I caaaaaan't! Carry me!"

"So needy."

And so the older brother carries his younger sister home to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Damn. My head friggin' hurts. What did I do yesterday?<em> Lucy thought as she woke up from slumber. She took a glance on the bedside clock which read that it was already one in the afternoon._ I better buy aspirin._

The celestial mage made her way to the drawers and changed out of the sweaty, vodka-stained clothes she wore the day before and into a white flannel shirt and jeans, something different than her usual attire. Then she attached her belt and keys.

Just as she was putting on her brown boots, Natsu once again barged into her room through the window. Lucy sighed, "You ought to have-"

The fire dragon slayer cut her off with a kiss. It wasn't a gentle one. Natsu forced his tongue into her mouth, trying to coax the girl's into kissing back. One of his hands firmly held Lucy's waist while the other was entangled with golden locks.

Alarm bells rang in the young woman's head. The logical thing to do was to push the man away but slowly, Lucy kissed back. She closed her eyes. The feeling of tongue against tongue was invigorating and new to her. She could feel her skin shiver from pleasure as Natsu skillfully flicked the roof of her wet cavern. Her delicate white hands found its way to the other mage's nape, pushing him towards her to deepen the kiss.

It wasn't the fairy tale moments she dreamed it would be. It wasn't the lingering soft ones like her romance novels said it felt like. She didn't have butterflies in her stomach like Claire had when Rick kissed her. Instead, Lucy felt hot, especially the nether regions of her body. She was sure that it wasn't the fact that Natsu is a fire mage but it was the mouth that was doing things she didn't even thought could send her senses crazy. It wasn't what she thought she wanted. It was better.

His lips left hers and Lucy gave a slight whimper from the lack of contact but her breath hitched when Natsu kissed her jaw, trailing down to her neck. It was kissed, bitten, and sucked repeatedly until it was red. She moaned when a hand caressed her left breast.

This is wrong! Her mind would yell. _He's your bestfriend, Lucy_. It was wrong, yes. They're nothing but friends. They weren't lovers. Hell, the girl didn't even know that Natsu liked her that way... but it felt so damn good.

In those few moments they were kissing, the female mage couldn't think straight but when fingers linger on the button of her jeans, her eyes snapped open. Lucy pushed the man weakly at first but that was so effective. She tried again only harder and it worked. Natsu backed away and for the first time today, their eyes met. She saw the lust reflected in the pink-haired man's orbs.

"Come on, Lucy. I know you want it. I can smell your arousal," he breathed huskily.

The young woman's cheeks flushed red. She averted her eyes but she said, "This is wrong, Natsu. I didn't even know you like me that way."

The dragon slayer didn't pay her any heed and went back to his administrations, unbuttoning the celestial mage's shirt.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy pushed him once again. All the pleasure she felt before was gone now. Her eyes stung as tears began to form. "Please!" No matter how much she force the man away, he wouldn't budge. That is until she kicked him hard where the sun doesn't shine.

"Bitch!" Fire blazed on the Fairy Tail mage's hand, effectively burning through the fabric it gripped and scorching the skin beneath it. For a minute, Natsu held his groin, writhing while Lucy screamed from the pain.

Then time stopped.

The door of the tiny apartment flew open. Laxus came in.

Yellow and salmon pink whirled in a blur around Lucy. Her body felt numb. She began having difficulties in breathing. All that she remembered before she lost her consciousness is her brother calling out for her.

* * *

><p>"Laxus! What happened?" The barmaid known as Mirajane Strauss worriedly asked when the buff man suddenly walked in to the guild hall, bloodied and carrying princess-style a limp pale woman with a fourth degree burn across her mid torso. Occurrences like an injured mage wandering in wasn't uncommon, they're Fairy Tail afterall. However, formidable ones whom she knew wasn't on or from a quest, that's something.<p>

"Natsu happened," he said as he passed her and went into the clinic. How the flip did he kept his composure, the present members in the building will never know.

Quickly, Mirajane took off her apron and laid on the countertop and followed the Lightning dragon slayer, while two other mages have ran to call for Wendy and Porlyusica.

The crisp white sheets of the clinic's bed were stained red from the blood seeping out of its occupant. The scene would have looked fine if one were to cover the lower half of Lucy's body but the stench of it can fool no one. The horrid scent of the red liquid and burnt flesh filled the air of the cramped room. It almost made the Take-over mage hurl her lunch into the nearest trash can but she held it back. Now, is definitely not the time to puke.

Her eyes wandered to the blonde man sitting uncharacteristically still on a wooden chair beside the bed. Laxus had his elbows propped on his knees while his head rested on his hands. He stared off into space, not even noticing the white-haired woman's presence until she tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

For a few moments, he just stared into her blue eyes. Mira then noticed the gashes across his chest, the bleeding cut on his forehead, and the multiple bruises on multiple parts of his body. She saw him before in worse conditions but when she met his orange orbs all she saw was pain. Not pain inflicted by his wounds, but emotional pain, like it hurt him to see Lucy in this state. She never saw him look at her this way.

Mirajane was ashamed of herself for being selfish. Her fellow guildmate was barely alive across her and yet she cared about how Laxus was more concerned of the younger woman's well being than hers. She was being jealous.

_I shouldn't be jealous. They're friends that's all_. She repeated over and over to herself yet her mind would counter. _But your his girlfriend. Well, secret girlfriend. You have complete right to be jealous. They're suddenly closer after a night of being drunk together. That's suspicious._

Silently and monotonously, Laxus answered, "I saw Lisanna crying. When I approached, she yelled at me that Lucy's in danger and I have to save her. I ran to her apartment as fast as I could. I heard her screaming but when I arrived it was too late. Natsu charred her when she kicked him in the groin. I was able to throw Natsu of the building before I carried Luce here. When I came close to him, I could smell him. I could smell it."

The white-haired woman tilted to her head to the side. Smell what?

"Mirajane, Natsu tried to rape Lucy. And I think he tried to rape Lisanna too."

The white-haired woman fell on the chair conveniently placed beside Laxus'. To say that she was shocked was a huge understatement. She was flabbergasted! "What... the... fuck?" she said in a low voice, pausing after every word.

The man next to her was momentarily stunned. Afterall, Mirajane Strauss rarely curse. He shook his head slightly and began to explain the situation, "Dragons are considered animals and go through "heat" or the estrous cycle. Normally, it happen to females but it can happen to males too. Remember, the time when you were 16?" She gave him a nod. Those were the weeks they were so sexually active that it was a surprise, that Mira wasn't pregnant. "I was in heat at the time and right now, Natsu is. It gets us horny and eager to find a mate. If a dragon finds a suitable mate, he or she may mark his or her partner by biting the partner's neck and injecting a special type of venom, which is just really some lacrima enough for the partner to have the basic senses of dragon. Once marked, the partner will have a patch of scales on and around the area they were bitten. Am I making any sense?"

"I-"

Porlyusica and Wendy dashed in and began to treat the severely burnt woman, a serious look was shown on their faces. The couple took that as their cue to leave the room and continue their conversation outside.

After they've settled in one of the booths of the main guild hall, Mirajane asked, "Let me get this straight: dragons have a period of some sort that makes them horny and if they get a partner they bite their necks and turn to some weaker dragon?"

"Pretty much but we don't turn to dragons or dragonslayers. We just give them enhanced senses and the patch of scales I mentioned is basically to tell the other dragons to back off," he answered before taking a bite of a burger served by Kinana shortly after they were seated. "Other than that, being in heat gives off an unpleasant smell of burnt rubber mixed with other things I don't want to describe. It's faint so normal people can't smell it."

The two spent the next few minutes eating in silence, ignoring the noise of heir fellow guildmates, but thoughts hang heavy inside their heads. In Laxus', W_hy am I so damn calm? My self-appointed sister could be dying right now!_ And in Mira's, _If dragons marks their mates, why hasn't Laxus marked me yet? I would have noticed if I have scales on me neck or enhance senses._

After swallowing the last of her lasagna, Mirajane put to voice the question she's been asking herself the duration of their meal, "Laxus, why haven't you marked me yet?"

"Are we really having thing conversation?" The woman gave a nod and with a sigh, the lightning dragonslayer stood to drag his girlfriend to the empty 2nd floor of the building.

"So?" She asked, purposefully dragging out the letter "o". They've been in a relation for what? 5 years? Or was 6 already? It would be around 12 or 13 if you count the years they were stuck in Tenroujima. It was about time Laxus set things straight.

"I really don't have an escape from this?" Mira a gave a slight shake of her head. For the nth time, the man sighed, "It would be your birthday in exactly 83 days. It would also be our sixth anniversary. I planned on taking you out to Jasmin City like you always wanted to. I also found out that there would be a super moon that night so I figured it would be a perfect time to give you this." Laxus dug into his pants' pockets, looking for that red velvet box he had 7 years ago. He flipped open the lid revealing a black gold engagement ring with a medium-sized diamond in the center and smaller ones around. Age has been unforgiving and caused the gems to lose some their shine but the ring still had its elegant antique feel to it. "It used belong to grandfather's mother and has been passed along through the generations. I want you to have it.

"I know you like the fluffy, mushy stuff like in the books so I wanted to propose under the moonlight but you ruined the surprise and knowing you, you'd want the whole truth so here it is. I ain't gonna give a speech on how I can't live with out you and how much I love you because there are a lot of things words can't just describe so Mirajane Strauss..." He got down to one knee. This is it...

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Mirajane suddenly burst out loud. She was, as the kids say these days, ROFLing. She bent over grasping her mid torso, as tears formed on the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said in between the laughs that were music to her boyfriend's ears.

Once her cackles died down, she stared at Laxus' blank expression and smiled mischievously, "You should have seen the look on your face, honey." Then she lovingly placed a delicate hand on his cheek, "We've been together since I was fourteen. I have no reason not to love you and want to be with you any less than I did before, now, or in the future; well, except the time you were being an ass to Fairy Tail seven years ago. Other than that, I love you and wouldn't be with anyone other than you. Do I need to say more? I don't want to bore you with a mega long monologue that may not even make sense, so in short, yes I will marry you Laxus Dreyar."

"Yes?!" The man in question shouted. Twenty pairs of eyes turned to the second floor balcony over looking the guild hall.

"Yes. Are you going to put the ring on it or not?" Laxus smiled cheekily and proceeded to gingerly place the jewelry on Mirajane's finger.

The two shared a passionate kiss, a really long one. Well, that is until the demon takeover mage pushed her new fiance away. "You didn't answer the first question!"

"That's because I wanted to mark you on our first night, because I wanted to make sure you wanted to the commitment. Marking is a vow that binds a dragon to its partner forever, a vow that will forever be inscribed on your neck. I wanted to know if you want me just as I want you."

The white-haired beauty just smiled in reply and pressed her lips against her lover's comforting ones.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed quietly, a few shouts here and there but none too serious. Laxus lounged at one of the booths alone, a Rainjishuu would occasionally ask him how he's doing, or if he needs anything. A couple of the less prominent mages inquired about his sudden outburst earlier but he dismissed them all.<p>

He didn't feel lonely though. He feel exactly the opposite, like in a room full of people. Though literally being inside a room with plenty-but-not-full of people, all his attention was focused on one girl tending the bar. He smiled contently as he sipped the weak alcohol.

Then he suddenly spit out his drink. He's been sitting like a duck for the past two hours and not once did he check on his sister who may or may not be dead at this moment.

He stood up and sprinted to the clinic. Just in time, Porlyusica came out. "She's unconscious if you came to visit her," she said. "But you can visit her now. She's... There are things you should see for yourself. Wendy will stay with her for the night so you might want to get them some clothes for the morning."

The old woman left and Laxus entered. True to her words, the Sky dragonslayer was sitting patiently, watching Lucy. At first look, the scene looked normal but when the blond man's eyes landed on what used to be charcoal flesh, his jaw dropped. He stuttered, "Is... Is she healing herself?"

"It seems so. Porlyusica-san and I were shock as well when the wound started glowing after we made sure the organs were fixed. But she's fine though, no organs harmed, just an awful amount of muscle tissues. At this rate, Lucy-san will probably be awake by tomorrow afternoon,"

Laxus nodded and a thought occurred to him, "You haven't eaten yet, have you? I'll buy you some dinner and get you and Lucy clothes." Just as he was heading out the door, he paused and turned back, "Hey Wendy?"

"Yes, Laxus-san?"

"Thanks for taking care of my sister."

* * *

><p>Two days have passed since Lucy got burnt. Miraculously, all that remains of the once fourth-degree burn was marred expanse of skin across her abdomen, a shade or two lighter than the rest of her body. After fifty agonizing hours, the young celestial mage finally woke up. She opened her eyes only to see nothing but pitch black.<p>

Where am I? What happened? Why can't I see anything?

She tried to recall the events prior to this moments. She remembered waking up with a bad hangover. Then Natsu flew in from the window. Then... Oh my- I was nearly raped! By my best friend nonetheless! Oh my gods! Holy Spirits! I can't! I cannot! I-

And so Lucy started hyperventilating.

The door opened and white rays from outside poured in to the room. A light switch was flicked, making the young blonde fully visible to the visitor.

"Lucy-san! Calm down." The blue-haired visitor who turned out to be Wendy muttered words of encouragement and peace. "It's okay. You're safe now. Natsu's gone."

Eventually, the panic simmered down and Lucy's breath evened out, fast asleep.

Another person entered the clinic and this time it was the Guildmaster, Master Makarov. "How is she, Wendy?" he asked.

"She woke up and panicked but she's fine now. Her burn healed itself in an unnatural speed. I discussed this with Porlyusica-san and we both came to a conclusion that Lucy-san may not be entirely human or atleast she possesses another strong type of healing magic other than celestial spirit magic."

"Hmm... I wonder... Well, Wendy, you must be really tired. Why don't you go home and I'll watch Lucy for the night?"

"But Master, I wouldn't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense, Wendy. I'll watch over Lucy. You go rest."

Once the blue-haired slayer was gone, the short Guildmaster brought out a small greenish sphere, a Lacrima communication sphere. He tried to contact his youngest daughter but to no avail, it didn't reach. Just like all the other times he tried.

The last thing she said to her was still fresh in his memories, _"Daddy, in a few days I'll be gone but I need you to give this letter to Lucy and Laxus 20 years from now. I'm sure that it would be enough time to make Riyu a safer place. Look out for them, will you, daddy?"_

He sighed, "Layla, it has been 14 years since you left. You told me to wait for 20 but I don't think that your children can hold on for much longer. Once Lucy gets better, I'll send them to you. It's for their own good. Riyu might be a safer place for them than here with the threat of Acnologia still hanging around." Then he gazed down on her granddaughter who looks like a carbon copy of her mother. Makarov lovingly held her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Is she your... What's it called again? Aha! Girlfriend! Is she your girlfriend, sixth?" A young girl in a frilly dress materialized behind the aging man.

"Oh! No, not at all, Master Mavis. Please don't get the wrong idea. She's my granddaughter and Laxus's sister," he defended himself.

"Eh? I thought Laxus was an only child?"

"Actually, he has two other brothers too but one was taken away after his birth and the other had to be given away or else he will be killed by his father."

"I don't think that your son... Ivan is it?..." The man nodded. "Is capable of killing off a baby."

"Ivan isn't their father. He is my son from my second wife but I had two daughters from my first wife, one of which is Laxus and Lucy's mother."

"Where is she now?"

"Ahh, it's not my secret to tell... But one day you'll find out and so will I. All we can do is sit back and watch the story blossom by itself."

"Your daughters, who are they?"

Makarov smiled to himself as he remembered memories of Nora growing up and the short meet-ups with Layla that they had monthly after they met. He whispered, "A sprightly bunch, my girls. The eldest is Nora, a headstrong lady that firmly believes in all sorts of things. The younger one is Layla, an exact lookalike of Lucy here, a bit stubborn in the head but is compassionate about everything. Nora, Layla, Lucy, and my wife could even be mistaken as quadruplets if they were all the same age!" He sighed, "I miss them dearly but I know it would be an awful amount of time 'til I see any of them again."

"Well, at least you have your grandchildren..."

"About that, I was thinking of sending them back to their mother early. I fear that they might get hurt more here than in their realm."

"Realm?"

"It's a secret but eventually, you'll find out, First. Besides, they have spent already their whole childhood without their mama."

"Okay. How about Laxus and Lucy's brothers? Who are they, Sixth?"

"Oh. You know them actually, First. They're from..."

* * *

><p>Hello, my dearies~<p>

I've decided that I should have a regular update schedule. So starting on January 18th, which is when Chapter Two: Try, Dracorde will be update every other Sunday.

On another note, I have an on-going series called KHR Song Shuffle Challenge. It's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic and updates every two weeks (Next update will be on the 14th) Yep. That's shameless self-advertising, folks. I REGRET NOTHING!

Also, I have drawn a lot fanart (actually, it's just some portraits and maybe I'll do outfits soon. This is just a guide so I don't get their appearances wrong) and should I post it? You know what? Nevermind. I'm posting them anyway but I'll be posting them depending on the timeline because some of those pictures can have spoilers. All fanart will be available in my deviantart account. The link is in my profile.

I also want to give my hug, kisses, cookies, and thanks to the following users for being patient with Dracorde: **ChaoticDucky, Darkangel-Luv, Fallen Starry Angel Melody, Queen Fandom, any and all anime, baby munchkins **

Thank you very, very much!

To **Little Indian Girl**, yes, the pot is basically the same but I've added and removed some details.

Comments, Reviews, Replies, Criticisms, Flames, and hugs are most-certainly welcome~!


End file.
